


白桦林

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 漫长的冬天与国境线 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Homophobia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: “你惧怕死亡吗？”“要看为什么而死。”含番外《茶》、《桥》





	1. Chapter 1

 

“奥默里克同志，我想请你跟我去看看那颗彗星。”深夜造访的努德内礼貌地将声音压低到不会打扰邻居的程度，却又保持着足够的音量，以便躲在墙里偷听的老鼠们能够捕捉到每一个字，“它将于凌晨时分抵达近地点。”

“可我今晚另有有安排，”奥默里克做出不太高兴的语调，“我跟你说过多少次了，有事找我的话请提前告知，我并不是随时随地都有空的。”

“可我早些时候忘记了，”努德内不以为然地回答，然后问，“你有什么事？”

“我有些数据要修改，上面要求我下周内将近期研究整理成报告提交。”奥默里克的回答听起来实事求是，他是这里的首席专家，除了日常的研究外还要负责向上级汇报。

“数据可以等等再算，但彗星不会每天都在那里。”努德内坚持道，“今夜之后，它就会越走越远，下次再回来的时候我们都进棺材了。”

“距离你说的时间还有多久？”奥默里克耐着性子问。

“四小时三十八分钟，如果这只怀表走得还算准的话。”努德内回答，手里握着枚黄铜色的表盘。

“那我们一小时后再出发，”奥默里克语气稍微松了些，“让我先把做好的数据填上去，草稿实在是太多了，放久容易弄乱。”

“行，但希望你尽快，我们得先到桦树林里去寻个高处，这边光线太亮了。”努德内说着走进屋子里，不由分说地坐在客厅的沙发上，“我就在这等你，省得你忘记时间。”

“茶就在桌子上，水壶在厨房，你自己泡吧。”奥默里克并未邀请努德内进来，但生硬地赶客也与他的教养不符。他看了眼坐在沙发上一副理所当然的人，摇摇头又回到书房里去继续填写他的报告。

 

这样相互不爽却又碍着礼貌和同事关系不好撕破脸的对话，在奥默里克与努德内之间再日常不过。

藏在墙缝、花盆、书架……以及任何可以容纳一枚硬币的孔隙里的观众将每时每刻都处在舞台中央的人们训练成了最优秀的演员。

 

努德内没有去替自己倒茶，他躺在沙发上翻阅今天的报纸，嘴里漫不经心地嘲笑着奥默里克的刻板。

看起来他对这位前辈颇多不满，只是无奈部门里没有比奥默里克更卓越的科学家，所以只好勉为其难与之共事——所有人都是这么以为的。甚至有人对他们的关系作过最刻薄的评价：要是哪天清晨奥默里克被发现惨死在宿舍里，那绝对是努德内半夜偷偷溜进去下的手。

那时他们正为项目里的席位竞争得寸步不让，白天看起来还能勉强微笑着打招呼，可夜里偷听的老鼠们记录下来的话语全是另一副样子——倘若诅咒真的有效，奥默里克恐怕已经在地狱里最深层的地方拥有了一间长期公寓。

但诅咒终究是杀不死人的，恶毒的话语并不比一片树叶更锋利。他们都是无神论者，并不相信天堂或是地狱。在这白桦林里灰色的水泥丛林中，真正需要提心吊胆的，永远是钢铁制成的枪刃和麻绳拧紧的绞索，还有那些时刻竖起耳朵的监视者。

教皇厅的监视者们并不关心同事间是否友爱，他们只想确保库尔札斯全境最聪慧的大脑里没有任何威胁正教统治的异端思想。他们表情上鼓励同事间保持亲密与友爱，可相比牢不可破的纽带，一盘握不起的散沙更令中枢放心，这样他们就不必担心这帮家伙聚集起来做什么危害国家的事情。

 

奥默里克停笔的时间比他方才许诺的更早。

从连串夹杂着叹息的抱怨来看，是客厅里不请自来的访客扰乱了他好不容易才整理好的思路。这位科学家素来为人谦和，对所有人都彬彬有礼，说话总是带着微笑。即使他对努德内的叨扰感到极为不悦，也没有出言对外面的人下逐客令，只是对着窗台上那盆紫罗兰轻声地诉说着无奈。但砸向垃圾桶的纸团则不在人类的礼仪范围内，废弃的稿纸发出冰雹般的声音，几乎要将那个可怜的塑料玩意击倒。

发现自己竟将一个数据算错后，他最终不得不向努德内妥协。

被那家伙盯着什么也做不好。他站在卧室的镜子前一边抱怨一边为自己系上领带。走出书房时，正看见努德内好整以暇地躺在沙发上，枕着扶手看上周的报纸。

“还算守时。”努德内语气淡漠地评价。

“走吧。”奥默里克伸手摘下门边并排挂着的两把钥匙。

十分钟后，他们骑着自行车穿过大院里的水泥路，来到日夜有人站岗的铁门边，对值夜班的卫兵说明了去向。

“我们要去观察那颗彗星。”努德内指着天幕边陲油彩般显眼的那道亮白色说。看星星是他夜里外出的常用理由，整个大院的人都知道这位科学疯子有这种无聊的爱好。

卫兵笔记潦草地登记着，又看向在旁边扶着把手的奥默里克。后者微笑着抿嘴耸了耸肩，满脸的疲惫与无可奈何。卫兵心知肚明地笑了笑，向奥默里克投去同情的眼光，打开有些生锈的黑色铁门，让出足够通行的缝隙，“祝你们度过一个美妙的夜晚。”

奥默里克温和地冲卫兵点头致谢，跟在头也没回的努德内身后骑进夜色中：他们会的。

 

路灯与建筑的光很快被甩在身后，努德内在第七根路标处停下，等奥默里克骑到跟他并排的地方，然后两人一同偏离大路，拐进茂密的白桦林里。

夜里的白桦树伫立成鬼魅般的影子，在弯月黯淡的光线里看起来都差不多。就连白天也常有人在这片树林里迷路。但努德内的方向感十分好，能够辨得明繁星的眼睛自然也能够认清白桦树的纹路。

未经开垦和抚平的道路骑起来颠簸不平，越往深处去越是如此，少有人去的地方，野草恣意地疯长着，就连石块也要更锋利些。如果车胎被扎破的话，就无法在天明时回去了。于是努德内在一棵两棵并生的树前停下，将自行车藏在不远处的灌木里。奥默里克也照着他的样子，将车安放在野生的地黄与蒲公英铺垫出的柔软地面，掩在一片山棘的枝条里。

这里看上去不会有人来，但多加小心永远是必要的。他们所做的事情就仿佛是在落魔崖上跳舞，行差踏错都会招来粉身碎骨的灾祸。

努德内在前面静悄悄的引路，奥默里克不言语地跟在他身后，两人间保持着一臂开外的距离，既不会在这黑夜里跟丢对方的背影，也不会离讨厌的同事太过亲近引起无端的猜测。

“到了，就这，我无意中发现的。”努德内今夜第一次回头，鸣虫的叫唤掩盖住他的声音，只有离得很近才能听见。

奥默里克顺着他的视线望过去，看见一个黑色的野兽般的阴影安静地停靠在空地上，深蓝色的油漆斑驳开裂，露出爬满赤红色铁锈的旧迹，宛如被子弹打穿的无数个孔洞，仍在汩汩流血。

那是一枚废弃的核弹头，型号古老得早被遗忘，就连奥默里克也只在档案里见过它的样子。它曾经辉煌一时，为伊修加德建立过无数功勋，但如今在这白桦林里，旧时代的英雄被时光蚕食得只剩空壳，里面的重要结构想必早被当局拆除另寻安置，余下的零件或许被无意间路过的拾荒者收做废铁，雨水风霜和蔓生的植物则毁掉了更为细碎的部分。如今这枚弹头宛如一条空留骨架的死鲸鱼，在惨淡的月色里仍是不瞑目的样子，追忆着往昔的光荣。

 

“你惧怕死亡吗？”当他们钻进那钢铁鲸鱼的骨架里，努德内贴在奥默里克的耳边问。

“要看为什么而死。”奥默里克望着近在迟尺的眼睛回答，从努德内拉着他的手，带他钻进这隐蔽的铁室，他就知道接下来会发生什么。

努德内不再浪费时间说话，他精准而毫不迟疑地覆盖上奥默里克的唇，轻易地撬开了对方整齐的牙齿，逐渐朝着深处探索着，神情认真得仿佛在研究一个未知的科学领域。

这样的滋味他们没什么机会多尝，因此每一分唇触都显得格外的美妙与珍贵。

年轻人颤抖的喘息逐渐急促起来，在枝叶摩擦的窸窣中听起来像是风过石隙的呜咽。

努德内迫不及待地解开奥默里克的衬衣扣子，将火热的吻烙到此前从未有机会涉足的疆域，但他心里仍未丢弃的几分理智让他的动作小心翼翼，以免在那白皙的皮肤上留下一目了然的痕迹。奥默里克仰起脖子，尽力拉长每一次喘息的节奏，好让呼吸听起来舒缓而低调。

核弹头里的空间并不宽敞，但对身体紧贴的两个人来说绰绰有余。

努德内解下特意系在脖子上带出来的围巾，将它折叠好垫在奥默里克的黑发下方，以免残留的金属片与被风吹进来的沙石在接下来的事情中划破他柔软的头皮。

“你以前做过吗？”奥默里克躺在带着努德内体温的羊毛织物上问。

“没有。”努德内回答，在口袋里翻找着，最后摸出来一小方黄油，“受不了就喊停，我不会勉强你继续的。”

奥默里克盯着努德内手里发光的锡纸，那并不是伊修加德本地产品的包装，若是被异端审问局的人发现，免不了要稍微做些解释。但比起这块食品即将被使用的场合，写着异国文字的包装并不算罪大恶极。

“我更建议你将它涂在明早的面包上，”奥默里克有些可惜地说，“你太瘦了，应该补充点营养。”

“那样你会受伤，”努德内已经揭开了那张锡纸，浓郁的奶香瞬间充满这狭窄的空间，“它的含脂率比本地产的黄油高许多，对你来说应该更好。”

奥默里克没有问努德内是如何得到它的，这年岁谁家里没有几件黑市上搞来的外国货，只要不被发现，大家全都当做不知道，就连审问局的那些家伙也睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正他们也是同样。

但努德内认为这时候应该说些话，好让自己显得没那么直奔主题，以免奥默里克将他的渴望理解成纯粹的欲求。他们太少机会互诉衷肠，因此在努德内看来，这种可能是完全存在的。

“这是去年冬天来访的专家留给我的，作为我送他的那份茶叶的回礼，我将它一直留到现在，总算派上了用场。”覆盖着书茧的手指探进奥默里克的体内，努德内瞬间便沉溺在里面的温热中。

奥默里克的脸庞在夜色中不甚分明，努德内为自己不能够看清他的表情而惋惜，但暗影是夜色中最安全的遮蔽。这里没有在墙缝里偷听的耳朵，只有白桦树上无数双眼睛，安静而沉默地注视着他们相拥，同时缄默而可靠地替他们保守秘密。

松软的泥土吸收了弹头铁壁的些许摇晃，轻微的摩擦听起来像是草叶与花朵跳舞。尽管奥默里克擅长克制，可渐渐地随着努德内的动作加剧，他再难以承受身体里烙铁般的疼痛与灵魂里针刺电击般的欢愉，他扭头咬住扔在旁边的领带，柔韧的布料吸收掉他的呻吟与叹息，顺着天鹅般的脖颈垂下来，像根未拉紧的绞索般晃动着。

桦树林里那几千双眼睛所注视的事，足以令这两位偷尝禁果的青年挂在绞刑架上双宿双飞。但他们谁都没有害怕，谁都没有退缩，哪怕明天就会被从这个世界上抹去，今天的他们也是勇敢地相爱过的。

脑海里开始有零星的光点闪缩，努德内感到下腹部的热泉一触即发，他不想为奥默里克带来麻烦，于是谨慎地向后退身。

奥默里克察觉到努德内的意图，及时地阻止了他——要做就做到最后吧，下次还不知是什么时候呢。努德内会意地望向他露出微笑，灼热的熔岩瞬间流淌进他的身体，如蜂蜜般粘稠而甜美，带起一阵触电似的的颤栗。

为此被枪毙也值了。在那个瞬间他们不约而同地这么想。但白桦林守护着他们，残酷的命运至少暂时没有降临在他们头上。

努德内将一方手绢包裹在两人紧贴的部位，慢慢地抽身出来，避免弄脏待会还要穿回去的衣物。他仔细地替奥默里克清理着，确保不留下一丝一缕的痕迹。他听见奥默里克在呼唤他的名字，于是俯身下去自那翕动的唇边摘掉快被咬破的领带，与他的爱人交换了一个绵长的吻。

痛苦与狂喜的浪潮退去后，奥默里克感到疲惫不堪，他的睫毛沉重得好像被雨水沾湿的鸟羽，而努德内的膝盖又是如此的温暖柔软，才将安放上去便忍不住合上眼睑，坠入繁花似锦的梦境里。

努德内望着奥默里克安详的睡颜，其实他也十分地困乏，很想就这么抱着爱人相依入眠。可夜晚太过漫长，这世界危机四伏，处处潜藏着危险，必须有人守望四方。于是他将奥默里克留在于爱人怀里睡去的幸福美梦里，然后悄声无息地替自己整理好衣物，钻出那黑色的棺材似的爱欲的温床，站在白桦树摇曳晃动的树影里。

繁星在他的头顶上闪烁，云层的碎片如被搅碎的奶油。夜晚的冷风吹过，树叶沙沙作响，仿佛白桦树的窃窃私语。

努德内轻手轻脚地爬上那枚弹头，找了块油漆还算新的地方坐下，托着腮仰望无垠广袤的星空。耳边此起彼伏的虫鸣声中有一缕呼吸，轻得几乎听不见，却又格外地分明。

我要许愿奥默里克做个好梦。自称唯物主义者的科学家望着天边擦过彗尾的流星喃喃自语。

 


	2. 番外·茶

努德内闪身进浴室时，奥默里克刚打开淋浴喷头，水花的喧哗掩盖了光脚走在瓷砖上的步声，毫无准备的赤裸相见令他猝不及防。

这里不行！他从努德内眼睛里看出了对方的意图，指了指厨房靠阳台的那面墙。浴室潮湿的环境会损坏窃听器，所以他们将那小东西藏在盆架的缝隙里，这样就可以听见被监视者在洗脸刮胡子时自言自语些什么了。

我知道。努德内用唇语说，坚持着走了进来。五分钟前他在厨房里烧了壶水，然后走到客厅，轻轻地脱掉上衣，将皮鞋留在原地，重新进来时，声音轻得好像一只猫。水壶的声响会掩盖杂音，躲在墙里偷听的老鼠不会察觉他重又回来。即使不慎被听到动静，灶台上的水也可以作为掩护——他只是进厨房确认水还有多久才烧开。

但窃听器离这里的直线距离不到两米，实在太危险了。奥默里克露出为难的神色，眼睛里甚至带着几分哀求。

放心吧，我有分寸。努德内表情虔敬地在奥默里克面前跪下，没浪费任何时间去犹豫，低头含住了奥默里克的敏感处。

奥默里克的身体顿时如过电般颤抖，表情由诧异转为惊骇。他握紧墙上挂毛巾的栏杆，将嘴唇埋进手臂内侧，另一只手握着喷头，尽量让水流的方向对准门边，好离那生死攸关的窃听器近一些，同时避免淋湿努德内的身体。

努德内一手握着奥默里克，一手滑向自己微张的腿间，同时抚慰着他们两个。奥默里克的饱满与灼热深入口腔，令他感到难以形容的满足。抬起头来时，他看到水汽飘绕中那双令他疯狂的蓝眼睛有泪水滑落，于是忍不住猜想，在那个漆黑的夜晚，他们躲在废弃的核弹头里拥抱时，奥默里克被阴影掩盖的脸庞上，是否也是如这般动人的表情？

幸好马赛克地板足够粗糙，否则奥默里克必定会在释放的那刻滑倒。他扶着墙上的瓷砖弯腰，就着喷头里的水，洗去努德内嘴角白色的溪流，然后接过对方手里的灼热，完成了余下的工作。

厨房里传开水开的声音，努德内心满意足地退了出去。他蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅，穿上衬衣和鞋，然后重新回到厨房，拿起水壶惬意地泡了杯茶。

奥默里克关上淋浴喷头，按照正常的流程擦干身体裹上浴袍。走到客厅时，他看见努德内的额发上滴着水，于是抬手指了指。

努德内满翻起眼睛看了下，满不在乎地耸肩，抓起奥默里克的手指亲了下，又凑上去吻了他的唇。奥默里克站在原地没有动，一切都悄声无息地进行着。

下次不要这样了。奥默里克看上去是真的有些生气，这让他接下来说的话听起来更逼真，“你这样是很不礼貌的，努德内同志，我让你来我家，是为了监督你完成本该在更早时提交的数据，却没有给你随便乱动我的东西的许可。”

“别小题大做，奥默里克同志，”努德内往后退了几步，却不舍得放开对方，仍握着手心里的几根指节，“我只想替自己泡壶茶，什么也没弄坏。”

“你知道我指的不是茶。”奥默里克故意含糊其辞。

努德内发出一声嗤笑，抓着奥默里克的手指在脸上蹭了蹭。

“再怎么样我也是你的上级，”奥默里克沉声说，“你应该对我存有起码的尊重。”

“哦，怎么着？”努德内语调讽刺地反问，“又开始玩官僚主义那一套了？”

“我建议你立即回书房去，”奥默里克抽回手，衣袖在身体上摩擦出十分不悦的声音，“今晚睡觉前，我要看到计算好的数据。”

努德内轻哼了一声，“我猜这就是为什么安娜同志要离开你。”

安娜是奥默里克在老家养的猫，但因为某种说不清道不明的原因，整个大院的人都以为那是伤透了奥默里克心的前女友——可能是每次努德内提到这个名字，都能够成功地激怒这位素来温和的首席科学家的缘故——这是个常见的女孩名字。

这次努德内当然也没失败，他得到了一杯冷掉的茶作为回击，是他自己浇在头上的。这样当他怒气冲冲地摔门出去时，就没有人怀疑他头上的水是哪来的了。


	3. 桥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们去外国开会时的事情

即使开着窗，房间里也依然闷热得好像蒸笼，蟋蟀振翅的爱曲穿透窗帘，聒噪得令人心心猿意马。

奥默里克与努德内隔着两张床中的过道对望，不过半米多的距离只要倾身伸手便能碰到对方，可他们却小心地坚守着床沿的界限，仿佛流淌在两人间的不是潮湿沉闷的空气，而是一条燃烧着火焰的熔岩河。

轻声地叹气后，奥默里克翻成仰躺，汗水蒸发的雾气氤氲到脑海里，模糊浮现又逐渐清晰的画面，是在午后的池塘边接吻的情侣。

那时下午的会议刚进行到半程，组织者提议利用茶歇时间合影留念。他与努德内随参会人员走出会场，站在靠水那边的台阶上等待摄影师调整镜头。马路对面是一片盛开着睡莲的池塘，玉盘般的莲叶上水珠滚动，晶莹剔透，滑落时仿佛有声。

奥默里克正欣赏莲花在风里曼妙的舞姿，视线却忽然捕捉到横跨花海的石拱桥顶，两位美丽的青年靠着雕花的石栏，在延绵的水光中旁若无人地拥吻。他们看起来十分年轻，或许还是学生，深色头发那位搂紧情人的腰，微曲的手指将掌下的衬衫抓出褶皱，浅发那位微微向后仰面，承接着爱人递过来的浓密情意。

有人从桥上走动，与他们擦身，要么习以为常地目不斜视，要么投去柔和的眼光微笑着。似乎没有人觉得两位男子光天化日下接吻有什么不妥，仿佛男人与男人就和男人与女人一样，天生亦可作含情脉脉的相望者，只要爱意的流水延续不息，就合该有一座桥梁连接两岸的风光。

“简直有伤风化！”努德内鄙夷地发出哼声，拉了拉奥默里克的袖子，将这毫不客气的批评与他分享。

奥默里克见努德内的眼睛朝旁边晃了晃，意识到随行的安保人员正盯着自己，立即作出目不忍视的样子摇头道，“这种事……绝不该被允许。”他说得很大声，用的是家乡话，除了该听见的人外谁也听不懂，“太肮脏了！”

“是啊。”努德内耸肩。一只翠鸟自水面飞过，很快成为他们的新话题。

摄影师终于准备完毕。合影者纷纷转向他，站立程凝固的状态，露出持续五秒的微笑。白光闪过后，人群很快散开，如被惊散的鱼群。

努德内回到室内去取饮料，一位外国专家朝奥默里克走来，与这位来自伊修加德的科学家友好握手。攀谈间奥默里克的视线不经意越过对方的肩，灰白色拱桥上只剩指着蝴蝶欢笑的孩童和放风筝的少女。

那对甜蜜的爱情鸟早已悄然飞走，或是回到温暖的巢里，或是奔向幸福的天空。

莫名的怅然席卷而来，奥默里克的嘴唇仍在说着客套的话，他的面容仍在礼貌地微笑，可心里却如同被抽走了热度，在夏日灼人的阳光下变得空寂冰冷。

瞬息即逝的念头如电流刺痛他的神经：那是我们本该拥有的幸福。

这想法就像危险的罂粟花在奥默里克的心里扎根，越是想要拔除越是会刺破表皮流淌出蛊惑人心的汁液。见过光明的人要如何再忍受黑暗？奥默里克内心的惶惶不安里逐渐有微妙的悸动滋生，不理智的渴望越来越重地冲击着他的理智。

努德内忽然打开床头的收音机，在新闻背景里游行示威的嘈杂音中翻身下床，坐在奥默里克身边，定定地看着恋人写满惊惧的蓝眼睛，不由分说地俯身落下蜻蜓点水般的吻。还没等奥默里克反应过来将他推开，才开始的亲热便戛然而止。

持续太久的话，纠缠的呼吸会被床头的窃听器捕捉到异样。他们现在离祖国万里之遥，教皇厅的老鼠爬不到这么远，藏在墙里偷听的换成了本地产的蟑螂，他们数量不会少，耳朵却更尖，布下的罗网也更严密。

境外的监听者不会天真到寄希望于这两位科学家会在夜间的闲谈中泄露什么有用的情报，他们谋算的事情更深远。只要这两位科学家言语里流露出对祖国的不满，哪怕只有一句话，甚至一个词，明天的践行宴会上就会有一个妙龄少女或英俊青年，也可能是头发花白的老人或笑容可掬的夫人出现在他们面前，邀请他们跳舞或是到花园里乘凉，然后递给他们一张名片，上面写着花店或者裁缝铺，一定附带着电话号码，还有一个不太常见的接头暗号，蓝色长茎玫瑰花或是绿色条纹衬衣，只要他们在回国前打通电话，说“我要订一支蓝色长茎玫瑰花”或“我有一件绿色条纹衬衣需要补熨烫”，那就意味着一桩叛国罪的成立。

努德内亲昵地蹭着奥默里克的手背，嘴唇无声地滑过汗湿的手腕，隔着皮肤传来的脉搏带着轻微的颤抖，好像雨打荷塘自中心荡漾开的涟漪。他多想就这样继续下去，将手伸进奥默里克的衬衣里，将那朝思暮想的身体像书本那样打开，沉浸到其中所蕴含的奇妙奥秘里去。

奥默里克在努德内的眼里看到燃烧的欲望，摇着头在还来得及的时候抽回手。尽管同性间的恋情在这片土地早已合法，可他们却没资格享受片刻贪欢。墙里的蟑螂十分清楚伊修加德的法律不允许他们相爱，任何破绽都会成为套在他们脖子上的项圈，将他们变成乖乖听话的提线木偶。到那时，不管是玫瑰花还是衬衣，都不会再有考虑的余地。

他们看起来是暂时离开了监狱，实际上却置身于另一个更危险的牢笼里。

努德内会意地笑了笑，无需奥默里克提醒，他也知道危险近在咫尺。他们的爱是薄冰上的双人舞，随时都必须保持谨慎，聆听脚下冰裂的声音，如果太过得意忘形转晕了头脑，就会失足跌进寒冷的陷阱里，并把爱人也拖入万劫不复的深渊。

“晚安，努德内同志，”奥默里克语调略带催促，眼睛里却蕴着深爱般的眷恋和不舍，“别忘了明天还有整天的会。”

努德内点点头，再次吻了奥默里克的唇，这次停留得稍微久了些。然后他走回自己的床边关掉收音机，“抱歉，奥默里克同志，我听得太入迷了。”

谁都不愿先闭眼，两人侧躺着静静地对望，忽然心有灵犀地同时朝对方伸出手。十指在看不见的火河上紧密相扣，跨越危险与禁锢架起最坚牢的桥梁，将跳动的两颗心连为整体。

在随即降临的美梦里，他们彻夜相拥。


End file.
